This section provides a brief outline of relevant areas. None of the art cited or referred to is admitted to be prior art to the claims. Laboratory diagnosis of Human Immunodeficiency Virus Type 1 in humans is currently performed by demonstration of the presence of viral antigen (p24) or anti-HIV-1 antibodies in serum. Direct detection of viral DNA, however, is a more useful diagnostic tool in some populations, such as infants born to seropositive mothers. Detection of viral DNA is more rapid and less hazardous than culture. Direct hybridization lacks adequate sensitivity in most patients (Shaw et al., Science 226:1165-1171, 1984). Many references mention oligonucleotides said to have use in detection of Human Immunodeficiency Virus. Most of these references also mention the use of polymerase chain reaction (PCR). These references include the following: Kwok et al., J. Virol. 61: 1690-1694, 1987; Agius et al., J. Virol. Meth., 30:141-150, 1990; Albert and Fenyo, J. Clin. Microbiol. 28:1560-1564, 1990; Bell and Ratner, AIDS Res. and Human Retroviruses 5:87-95, 1989; Bruisten et al., Vox Sang 61:24-29, 1991; Clarke et al., AIDS 4:1133-1136, 1990; Coutlee et al., Anal. Biochem. 181:96-105, 1989; Dahlen et al., J. Clin. Microbiol. 29:798-804, 1991; Dudding et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 167:244-250, 1990; Ferrer-Le-Coeur et al., Thrombosis and Haemostasis 65:478-482, 1991; Goswami et al., AIDS 5:797-803, 1991; Grankvist et al., AIDS 5:575-578, 1991; Guatelli et al., J. Virol. 64:4093-4098, 1990; Hart et al., Lancet 2 (8611):596-599, 1988; Holland et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88:7276-7280, 1991; Keller et al., Anal. Biochem. 177:27-32, 1989; Kumar et al., AIDS Res. and Human Retroviruses 5:345-354, 1989; Linz et al., J. Clin. Chem. Clin. Biochem. 28:5-13, 1990; Mano and Chermann, Res. Virol. 142:95-104, 1991; Mariotti et al., AIDS 4:633-637, 1990; Mariotti et al., Transfusion 30:704-706, 1990; Meyerhans et al., Cell 58:901-910, 1989; Mousset et al., AIDS 4:1225-1230, 1990; Ou et al., Science 239:295-297, 1988; Pang et al., Nature 343:85-89, 1990; Paterlini et al., J. Med. Virol. 30:53-57, 1990; Perrin et al., Blood 76:641-645, 1990; Preston et al., J. Virol. Meth. 33:383-390, 1991; Pritchard and Stefano, Ann. Biol. Clin. 48:492-497, 1990; Rudin et al., Eur. J. Clin. Microbiol. Infect. Dis. 10:146-156, 1991; Shoebridge et al., AIDS 5:221-224, 1991; Stevenson et al., J. Virol. 64:3792-3803, 1990; Truckenmiller et al., Res. Immunol. 140:527-544, 1989; Van de Perre, et al., New Eng. J. Med. 325:593-598, 1991; Varas et al., BioTechniques 11:384-391, 1991; Velpandi et al., J. Virol. 65:4847-4852, 1991; Williams et al., AIDS 4:393-398, 1990; Zachar et al., J. Virol. Meth. 33:391-395, 1991; Zack et al., Cell 61:213-222, 1990; Findlay et al., entitled "Nucleic acid test article and its use to detect a predetermined nucleic acid," PCT/US90/00452, Publication No. WO 90/08840; Gingeras et al., entitled "Nucleic acid probe assay methods and compositions," PCT/US87/01966, Publication No. WO 88/01302; Brakel and Spadoro, entitled "Amplification capture assay," EPO application number 90124738.7, publication number 0 435 150 A2; Moncany and Montagnier, entitled "Sequences nucleotidiques issues du genome des retrovirus du typ hiv-1, hiv-2 et siv, et leurs applications notamment pour l'amplification des genomes de ces retrovirus et pour le diagnostic in-vitro des infections dues a ces virus," EPO application number 90401520.3, publication number 0 403 333 A2; Urdea, entitled "DNA-dependent RNA polymerase transcripts as reporter molecules for signal amplification in nucleic acid hybridization assays," PCT/US91/00213, Publication No. WO 91/10746; Musso et al., entitled "Lanthanide chelate-tagged nucleic acid probes," PCT/US88/03735, Publication No. WO 89/04375; Chang, entitled "Cloning and expression of HTLV-III DNA," EPO application number 85307260.1, publication number 0 185 444 A2; and Levenson, entitled "Diagnostic kit and method using a solid phase capture means for detecting nucleic acids," EPO application number 89311862.0, publication number 0 370 694; and Sninsky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,182.